


Monster

by SadisticCupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold War, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Nuremberg Trials, Original Character - Freeform, Original Fiction, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Trials, War Era, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticCupcake/pseuds/SadisticCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How dare those Nazis... I just don't understand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> History presentation, and very short at that... .-.

While sitting here in the courtroom, I've pondered about many things: the worth of life, the idea of death, if I was cheated out of my card game from last night...but not once have I thought differently of these trials; the Nuremberg trials. How dare those Nazis sit in their seats and believe they did nothing wrong. They're monsters... How could they do the things they did to another human being? I just don't understand... Trying to comprehend it makes me ill... No amount of thinking could make me understand their thought processes...


End file.
